Secret Stash
by athenanoctea
Summary: Lee has been framed…. Or has he?


**Title**: Secret Stash

**Date: **08/20/2006

**Author**: carpenyx

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairing(s)**: Kara/Lee

**Spoilers**: None

**Disclaimer**: Do not own, and that stinks. :P

**Summary**: Lee has been framed…. Or has he?

**Secret Stash**

"Lee!" Kara bellowed as she stormed into the pilots' sleeping quarters.

The curtain of Lee's rack was pulled closed. Kara hissed angrily. She threw her flight jacket across the room, stomping over to his rack. She stepped up onto the bottom bunk, lifting herself up to his and wrapping her fingers around the cloth. She pulled open the curtain, "Lee!" She shouted again, this time into his ear.

Lee jumped, startled out of his sleep. He pulled the blanket up further as if it would protect him from the vicious Starbuck. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder and his back to her and grumbled groggily, "What?"

"What the frak do you think you are doing?" Kara spat out as she yanked the blanket that was twisted around Lee.

"Laying in my rack?" Lee answered, looking at Kara, _had she had lost her mind?_ He had no idea what was going on or why he was being woken up.

"No…" Kara said and gave another good pull of the blanket, causing Lee to roll onto his back.

_What the frak._ Lee looked at her, confused.

"Again, what the frak do you think you were doing?" She questioned again, her tone very forceful.

"Napping?" He questioned, _what the frak was she going on about?_

"Before that!" Kara hissed.

"Uhm, what day is it?"

Kara sighed, frustrated. "Frak you, Lee."

He blinked confusedly, shifting onto his other side so that he was now facing Kara. He lifted himself up onto his elbow for support, "I don't know what the frak you are referring to."

"You know damn well, Apollo."

Lee shook his head, "I don't know! Playing triad?"

"Before that,"

"Working on mission reports?"

"After that!"

"Frakkin' the Chief? What the frak, Kara? I have no idea!"

Kara was trying not to break her stern look of resolve but she could not help but smirk, just a little. "You were frakkin' the Chief? Kinky. But, no."

Lee sat up, swinging his legs out over the edge of the bunk, "Will you please tell me what I did wrong?" _This time._

"If you don't know, I'm not going to-"

"Kara! What are we, five years old? Just tell me what the frak is going on."

"Frak you." She hissed again.

"For the love of Kobol, will you stop for two seconds and tell me what's going on!"

"_You_… You stole my secret stash of girly magazines!"

Lee blinked, _was she serious?_

"Give it back." Kara said threateningly.

Lee blinked again, "Wh… what?"

"More slowly? You. Stole. My. Stash. Of. Girly. Magazines." Kara repeated.

"I did not!" Lee argued.

"Yes, you did!" Kara retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Did!"

The bantering continued.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Nope." Lee said as he looked at Kara.

"Frak you."

"Will you stop saying frak me?"

"I didn't say 'frak me', I said 'frak you'… a slip, does that mean you want me to frak you?"

"Kara…"

"LEE! Just give me my stash!" She hissed as she pulled herself up into Lee's bunk, her legs dangling over the edge.

Lee looked at her, lifting a brow. "I don't have it!"

"Stop lying!" Kara growled as she searched between the mattress, under his pillows and blanket, "I _know_ it's here."

Lee tilted his head, taking in the view of her butt as she rummaged through his bunk. He shrugged his shoulders, _why not? _He lifted his hand up into the air then let it fall against her butt, smacking it.

Kara jumped, her head bumping the top of the bunk. She growled, turning to look back at Lee, "Asshole!" She spat out.

"Oh, you liked it." Lee said with a smirk.

"Frak you!"

"Do you have anything else to say besides, 'frak you'?" Lee questioned as he reached out and tickled Kara's sides.

Kara squirmed, "No… no! No!" Kara protested, trying her hardest not to laugh and give her Asshole of a CAG the satisfaction. "Lee! C'mon!"

Lee grinned, pulling Kara up into the rack completely. He maneuvered her and him into the bunk, wrapping his arms around her.

"I just want my stash back, k?" Kara said sweetly, giving Lee a smile. Even if it was a fake smile.

Lee chuckled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on her forehead, "Maybe… after you do a little something for me, that you keep saying repeatedly."

Kara rolled her eyes, "Men…"

Lee pulled Kara closer, leaning in and kissing her softly.

Kara did not resist.

Both fell into the kisses and affection, deepening the kiss between them. He held her close as she slipped her arms around him. He could not help but be thankful for being blamed for her stash missing or he may not have been able to have this stolen moment with her.

She playfully nipped his lower lip, giving it a good tug before urgently kissing him again, pressing up against him firmly. And in the short moments of peace between the two of them, the curtain was pulled closed and they both found their release within each other. He would continue to hold onto her, she would cuddle into him, sighing softly.

Lee kissed the top of her head, his fingers running through her short blonde hair, "That was unexpected," He whispered.

"If that's what you think…"

"Smart ass."

"So, Lee…?"

"Yes?"

"Where's my stash?"


End file.
